Save the Hero
by midnightfox21
Summary: The hero is always there to save those he cares about the most but what happens when the hero is the one who needs saving? Can he be saved?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Save the Hero

**Summary: **AU. The hero is always there to save those he cares about the most but what happens when the hero is the one who needs the saving? Who will be there to save the hero? Can he be saved?

**Pairing: **Kaiba x Yami, Yami x Kaiba

**Rating: **Starts off as T but will become M.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! _doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Prologue- I'm Baaack!**

**Luxor, Egypt**

Simmering rays of moonlight flittered between drifting clouds. The night was still and quiet. No soft whispers of wind disrupted the Egyptian sands. However, this was no ordinary night.

Near the place where the Temple of Wdjat once stood, the air became full of tension. A few feet above the sand a small point appeared and began to grow larger. The space in the air was distorted, making the sands and discovered tombs in the distance appear twisted and warped.

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, a man walked out of the twisting area. He was tall with chestnut hair, cerulean eyes, and tanned skin. He was dressed in linen robes and a blue headdress adorned with gold.

Another man came right behind him; similarly dressed he was considerably shorter than the first man and had a lighter tan. His eyes were a bright ruby and he had exotic tri-colored hair.

As the transparent portal vanished behind them the shorter man said, "It feels so good to be back."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, short I know but it'll get good, promise! This is my first so please go easy on me :laughs:

To tell you the truth, I'm writing because I currently I'm reading one of Kamiyashi's stories and I now have to wait so I'm doing this to get my mind off the cliffhanger, haha.

**Next time on Save the Hero: Hello**

_Kaiba's slammed his foot on the brack and screeched to a the hell just hit him?_


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**A/N:** So I uploaded a lot quicker than I expected but it's here! Kinda starts out slow but it'll get better promise! X3

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello Again

Domino City- 3 weeks later

This was turning out to be one of the worse weeks ever, Kaiba thought to himself as he sped down the streets of Domino City.

He was now short by eight employees, his board of advisors still viewed him as unfit to run his company (being younger than the general working class definitely had its downs), and to add fuel to that fire his company was behind in production.

This was the problem with relying on so many people: nearly nothing gets done the way you want it to be done and when it doesn't you're left to do damage control. _Must I do everything myself? _He thought bitterly, speeding right through a stoplight.

At least he could take his frustration out on the road since taking it out on another employee wasn't in his best interests.

Kaiba sighed as he tried to refocus on the said road. It also wasn't in his best interests to get into a car crash over these issues, however infuriating they were. He turned into an alley in order to bypass all the stoplights and stop signs, slowing down enough to keep his car from hitting the corners. He was just thinking how he was going to explain to Mokuba why he was (once again) out so late when he felt and heard something crash into his car.

Instinctively, Kaiba slammed his foot on the brake and the car skidded to a halt. What the hell just hit him? He was so busy with his own thoughts that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings.

_Fucking fantastic,_ Kaiba thought furiously, while stepping out of his car. This was the last thing he needed to happen.

He swore when he saw the crumpled heap of a body laying a few feet from the car. The deep purple jacket and blue jeans the person was wearing was shredded in several places and Kaiba could see a few drops of blood illuminated by his rearview lights.

As he moved toward the body, Kaiba called out, "Hey are you—" He stopped approaching when he saw the body moving; coughing as it carefully sat up.

Kaiba's eyes widen in shock; he was staring at the familiar spiky, tri-colored hair. He couldn't believe he hit Yuugi of all people…or did he hit _him_? And what the hell was he doing away from his house at this time of night?

He was about to speak again when Yuugi turned around to him but it wasn't the violet eyes that he identified with Yuugi but scarlet eyes that he was staring into…eyes he hadn't seen for nearly a year….Maybe the light from the car was causing this trick because he knew that this person couldn't be here. On the other hand, car lights doesn't make a person's skin appear darker than it should've been and he was sure that Yuugi didn't get _that_ tanned. This couldn't be happening.

Regaining his voice, the only thing he manage to say was, "You're supposed to be dead."

With a grimace Yami stood up, wrapping his arm around his stomach before replying sarcastically, "Oh, hi, Kaiba. Nice to see you again too. I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Before Kaiba could retort back a movement in the darkness caused both of them to turn and Kaiba was once again stunned.

Facing away from them was the Dark Magician looking every bit as something that's tangible but there was also a receding figure moving across the buildings.

Yami swore in his ancient tongue. This went from bad to worse in only three minutes. Now how was he going to explain this?

"What is that?" Kaiba exclaimed. He couldn't make the thing out but he could tell that whatever it was, it was made entirely out of bones.

He turned back towards Yami and watched as he dismissed his magician, his arm still clutching around his middle. This wasn't making any sense but he be damned if he didn't get any answers out of him.

Shorteing the distance between them Kaiba demanded, "Just what the hell is going on? Why are you even here?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. That's why I'm here: to find out just what is going on." Yami sighed before continuing, "I was hoping that I if I could actually catch one of those monsters I could find out why it's appearing here and maybe who's sending it but…chances are it's long gone."

Kaiba didn't feel the least bit satisfied with that answer. He didn't think Yami was here to play detective but he decided to let it go for now. He was going to have his answers soon enough. Right now…it was time for some damage control. "I didn't intend to hit you with my car….If you want I'll have my personal doctor check you."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at that; it was as close as an apology he was going to get from Kaiba even though it was him who was knocked into his car. "Thanks but no. I'm going to try to track that thing or at least make sure there aren't any others are around." Truth was: he knew if he went with him he would be bombarded with questions. It wasn't what he needed right now especially since this was supposed to be done in secrecy….Well, that's long gone.

"In your condition? Yeah, right. Seeing as how you fared with the one that got away, if there were more you'd be too weak to handle them. Even you're smart enough to figure that out or did the afterlife reduce you into stupidity?"

That did it. Yami glared at him before grudgingly surrendering, knowing full well that Kaiba was right so rather than be stubborn about it he complied. "Alright, I'll take your offer."

* * *

**A/N: **haha, I hope this has got you curious. XD

The next chapter may take a little longer since it's more informative...oh, and there's someone else who's back. Betcha can't guess, haha!

**NEXT TIME ON SAVE THE HERO:** Playing 20 Questions

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Playing 20 Questions

**Chapter 2: Playing 20 Questions**

The drive to the Kaiba Mansion was surprisingly silent aside from the brusque call Kaiba made to his doctor. The stillness immediately put Yami on guard because he knew that Kaiba was just plotting his next move. Unfortunately, that was a problem for Yami since that involve asking questions he wasn't too keen on answering.

Once Kaiba pulled up to his home and they both made their way up the stairs, Yami couldn't help but think that maybe the interrogation wouldn't be that bad. It had been so long since he had any sort of challenge and Yami knew that if anyone could provide it then it was Kaiba.

Said C.E.O. didn't waste anytime as he shut the door and faced the former pharaoh. "Alright, explain: what are you really doing here?"

"I already told you, Kaiba," Yami said smoothly.

"And I obviously don't believe you so why don't you try again."

"Regardless of rather or not you like the response, that's your answer. Besides I could not tell you anything."

Kaiba glared. He wasn't convinced that Yami was telling him everything but since the other was refusing to relent, Kaiba decided to let it go in order to at least get his other questions answered. "How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks."

"Any idea why those monsters are in Domino City?"

"I could only guess," Yami said, simply. "Right now all I can tell you is that until recently they have been showing up here more frequently and in greater numbers. We've been trying to catch one long enough to find out who's been sending them but the monsters would only destroy themselves. It's becoming frustrating."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Yami blinked; he didn't know what Kaiba was referring to until he realized his slip. "Yeah, 'we'," he said, quickly covering his tracks. "The Dark Magician and I."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He wasn't buying a word of it and Yami knew it. Outwardly, Yami appeared as if nothing he said sounded out of place but on the inside he was mentally cursing himself for being so careless. _Being dead for so long must've made me a little _too _lax_, he thought. _Now I have to be careful before Kaiba suspects anything else. _If he was lucky, Kaiba won't say anything else on the matter.

Kaiba was quickly thinking. Judging by the slip-up, Yami wasn't here alone so who else would be helping him? _Wait…._

"Does Yuugi and the rest of the geek squad know you're here?" asked Kaiba, running by his theory.

"No," Yami answered, "and I would appreciated if it was kept that way. You aren't even supposed to know."

Kaiba was about to speak but stopped when he heard several raps on the door behind him.

"It's open," he said, watching Yami as he stepped away from the door.

A man who looked to be in his early 40's entered and warmly greeted, "Hello there, Kaiba-kun. What can I do for you so early in the morning?"

Kaiba shot him a poisonous look, causing the man's smile to falter some before he spotted Yami. "Who is this?"

"He's the reason why I called you over here, Amuro-san," Kaiba said. "I need you to check him for any broken bones and any other injuries he might've sustained."

Amuro briskly walked over toward Yami and bowed saying, "Hey there, my name is Amuro Akira, Kaiba's and Mokuba's doctor."

"Mutou Yami," he replied, returning the bow halfheartedly while ignoring the pointed look Kaiba was giving him.

"That name sounds familiar," Amuro said, while scanning Yami's body, "but nevermind about that. Please have a seat on that couch there."

Faintly amused, Yami did as he was told and watched as Amuro set out his equipment.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Kaiba said, walking away. "Let me know when you're done."

Entering the kitchen, Kaiba opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He was sure that Yami wasn't here alone but the other had looked serious when he had claimed otherwise. So if Yami was telling the truth and the Yuugi-tachi really didn't know he was here then who was with him? Kaiba seriously doubted that he would be doing whatever it was without some sort of back-up.

Although it's not like he couldn't take care of himself, Kaiba thought as he took a drink of his water and leaned against the counter. If he hadn't came when he did he was sure that Yami would've defeated that monster alone. But now that he was thinking about it, he really didn't have proof that Yami wasn't here by himself since when he had met him in the alley Yami was indeed alone. All he really had to go on was what Yami inadvertently told him to question it otherwise.

Kaiba was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Amuro stepping into the kitchen.

"How serious is it?" he asked.

"Well, he's gonna walk up with well hell of a bruise but other than that and some minor scratches he'll be fine," Amuro chuckled. "I don't suppose you have a bag of ice and a heat pack?"

Kaiba pushed himself away from the counter and opened the freezer. "Get that bag off the island over there," he said, pulling out a couple of trays of ice.

Amuro did as he was told and brought the bag over, holding it open as Kaiba dumped ice into it. "So...,"Amuro started, in an attempt to break the silence,"I'm not going to ask how you managed to pick up a stray cat, so instead I'll ask if you want me to do that check-up that we both know has long been overdue since I'm here now."

Kaiba snorted. "That won't be necessary since I'm fine." He set the bag on the counter and began to close it while continuing, "Besides I called you for the 'stray cat', not me. However, I appreciated that you came over here on such short notice."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Amuro, smiling. "And with that I think I'll take my leave."

Leaving the kitchen with Kaiba right behind him he looked over his shoulder to say sternly,"You better come to the next one in a month or I'm hunting you down, got it?"

Kaiba tossed the ice bag to Yami, who caught it, before replying,"I hear you."

"Good," Amuro said, pleased. He turned his attention to Yami and bowed slightly. "Take care of yourself, Mutou-san."

Yami returned the sentiment and both of them watched as Amuro left the mansion.

"He's nice," Yami said, smiling before hissing slightly from the cold shock of the bag on his skin.

Kaiba merely grunted. There was really nothing he could say to that so he turned away and began to head toward the staircase. "You can stay in any of the rooms here so as long as you don't annoy me and stay the hell out of my way while you're here I won't kick you back out on the streets."

Yami looked back at Kaiba's retreating form in shock. "Wait, that's it? I thought for sure that you were going to jump right back into questioning me after your doctor had left."

Stopping, Kaiba faced him with a steely glare,"I have work to do still and I'd rather get that done then listen to whatever nonsense you come up with as you dodge around my questions."

"Hm, sounds like you're giving up to me."

Kaiba started to respond but Yami cut him off. "Don't worry though, I'll stay out of your hair and I'll stay away from Mokuba."

"Whatever," Kaiba said, continuing up the stairs. "That goes without saying."

"Thank-you, Kaiba," Yami said, smiling to himself as he watched Kaiba leave. He got off a lot easier than he thought he would but that wasn't to say he was grateful about it. He didn't like to keep a situation like this from Kaiba but he knew it was necessary to keep those he cared about from getting dragged into something dangerous, especially if he wasn't able to diffuse the problem soon.

Getting off the couch, Yami made his way upstairs too, just in time to see Kaiba disappearing into a room at the end of the hallway. Yami decided to enter the second door to his right and found the room to be just as spacious as the living room. Though he could tell it was a guest room, Yami could see that it had a grand bathroom, and a king-sized bed that was up against a wall, draped in expensive white sheets.

Yami stopped admiring the room when he heard a sharp tapping on the window. Quickly, he walked across the room and opened it. "You weren't seen by Kaiba's security were you, Seto?"

Said priest passed by him as he smugly said, "Of course not. What do you take me for?"

Amused, Yami closed the window and watched as Seto looked around the room. "Did it get away?" he asked, setting his bag of ice on a nearby dresser.

"No," Seto replied. "However, it did manage to destroy itself."

Yami sighed, frustrated by it all. "Does-"

"I've already told them, Pharaoh."

"And?"

"And they were less than pleased to hear about it. Our enemy seems to be smarted than we gave them credit for but they can't keep this is up forever. We'll find out what it is they are here for."

Nodding, Yami said,"I think we should go see Isis tomorrow. This is taking longer than I want it to and I highly doubt the appearance of those monsters went unnoticed by her. It won't be a problem if since I'm sure she's already looking into them."

Yami noticed the displeased look on Seto's face as he nodded but decided not to say anything about it. Besides, he was tired and wanted nothing to do but take a shower then sleep and he suggested as much to Seto.

"That will be find," he agreed, once again scanning the bedroom.

"Good. Then you go first while I'll see if there's anything to eat downstairs," Yami said, not giving Seto the chance to protest that he should go first as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update ^^; I just haven't had the time to upload this chapter, haha...

So, yeah, Seto's back! (So Candy you were close) And that's not all! Someone comes back from the dead but not until later chapters...heh.

Anyway...for this story's chapter **updates** they will be on Mondays (that's whaty I'm shooting for) if not Tuesdays. Now there's no guessing!

**Next time on Save the Hero: Chapter 3: Accompanying Thoughts**

_...if he was lucky this would just be some incredibly crazy dream and in the morning everything would be normal as if this night had never happen._

Just as the chapter says it's mostly just Kaiba's thinking.

Check back on **Monday, February 28 **for the next update okay! And before I forget, I think I'm also going to post a new AU story this Friday. It won't interfere with me finishing this story so, no worries! Anyway, let me know what you think when it comes!


	4. Chapter 3: Accompanying Thoughts

Chapter 3: Accompanying Thoughts

Kaiba sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead, staring blankly at the bright screen in front of him.

He had checked on Mokuba sometime ago and was pleased to find that his little brother was out for the night; that meant he was off the hook for giving some sort of an excuse for his late arrival home...and about the new addition to their house.

Sighing again, Kaiba resumed typing his report to send to his board of advisors. It took more effort than he thought was needed to keep himself from thinking about the former pharaoh since distracting himself with thoughts of work or Mokuba wasn't working; eventually he would stray back to his conversation in the living room with Yami and his snapped decision to let him stay. Usually he wouldn't be so quick in making decisions like that, maybe that was why he was starting to think that letting the smaller male stay was a bad idea. After all, trouble had a terrible tendency to follow Yami around, and the last thing Kaiba wanted was to get dragged in whatever it was the ex-spirit was trying to prevent from happening...At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Some part of him predicted that despite Yami's good intentions, he and―dare he think it―the Yuugi-tachi were going to get dragged into it one way or another; something that a _small_ part of himself wouldn't have minded so much. If he had to be honest with himself then he couldn't say that he didn't miss the sense of danger and the challenge that came along with it. Though, more than anything, he  
definitely missed the duels...and the person that made it so invigorating enough that he gave it his all every single time.

He sighed again, leaning forward onto his desk and rubbing his face; sometimes he couldn't help feeling some resentment towards Yami. He left after all that...after finding his name he had still left and now Kaiba was left suffering from the effects Yami's actions had on him; not only was he dueling less and less often now (although that could also be contributed to the fact that his workload had become heavier) he had come to recognized that he was attracted to the ex-spirit. At first, he was appalled at himself for having such thoughts about another male (and a _dead_ male at that), then he had spent the better part of the year after Yami's departure trying to convince himself that all he felt for him was just the loss of a worthy rival and the anger of his decision to leave rather than stay. But, as time slowly wore on, he was left to bitterly admit to himself that he _may_ have had feelings for the spirit; it just took him until Yami left to realize he had them. But, right after admitting that, he had told himself that it didn't matter. It was useless to have..._sentiments_...towards someone who couldn't return them, so he needed to get the hell over it and move on with his life. He was doing just fine as he was anyway so why change a good thing? If only Yuugi had never came into contact with that gaudy trinket…his life wouldn't have changed so drastically and he wouldn't be wishing for something...no, someone...

_You're a fucking idiot,_ he thought angrily. _Just get the hell over it already!_Unfortunately, that small nagging voice refused to give up so easily. Ignoring it, he checked the clock on his computer. He wasn't too surprised to see that it was now 4:19 in the morning so he finished sending out his series of emails and shut down his computer. Normally he would never had stopped working at such an early hour but thanks to a deal he made with Mokuba he was now force to take every Saturday off and not so much as look at his laptop or do anything work-related. He still wasn't use to wasting a day away unproductively but at least they had agreed on only one day a week.

_Hopefully Yami won't be inside the house when Mokuba wakes up,_Kaiba thought idly as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. He turned on the shower facet before ridding himself of his clothing, waiting for the temperature of the water to adjust to his liking.

Again he tried to focus on something else instead of Yami but he eventually drifted back to him and his previous thoughts. Was it any wonder that he practically tossed the former pharaoh into his house and insisted he should stay once he found out he was back? Before he even realized it, he was acting on  
desires that should've been buried a long time ago and he had the feeling that the longer he was in such close proximity to Yami the more frequently he'll act out on those desires.

He needed to kick Yami out before he could make a fool of himself and quickly.

_Stop it,_ he chided angrily. _You have more self-control than that; this is nothing you can't handle._

Nodding his head as if he was confirming the answer to himself, Kaiba shut the water off. If he kept this up he'd be in his bathroom all morning and that was unacceptable, especially since Mokuba would notice that he hadn't slept.

Thinking about such things is a waste of time anyway, he told himself sternly as he left the bathroom, dressing in his pajamas along the way.

As he got into his bed Kaiba's final thought before he shut the light was if he was lucky this would just be some incredibly crazy dream and in the morning everything would be normal as if this night had never happen.

Kaiba had little reassurance in that thought.

* * *

**A/N:** This was re-edited because I really ended up not liking the first version of the chapter. Hopefully this will make more sense in chapter 5 and (i guess) further chapters :D


	5. Chapter 4 Run ins

**Chapter 4: Run-ins**

Kaiba didn't want to wake up just yet but he was becoming aware of something making an incessant noise that irritated him to no end. In an attempt to get away from the annoying sound he dug himself further under the covers, relived when after a while the noise ceased.

He was close to falling back into a deep slumber when all of the sudden he felt something crash on top of his bed causing the whole bed and him to violently shake.

Pulling the covers off of himself, Kaiba was on full alert and ready to attack the culprit when he saw who it was that was currently jumping on his bed.

"Morning, Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed between jumps. "I made you breakfast, so I thought I come get you but you were asleep and you're alarm was going off."

"Why you—!" Kaiba started, launching at his brother.

Mokuba saw it coming and he deftly jumped out his brother's reach and onto the floor laughing as he did so. "Come on, Nii-sama, you don't want your food to get cold!"

Kaiba half-heartedly threw a pillow at him and smiled when Mokuba dodged it and bolted out of his room.

Chuckling despite himself, he dropped back down onto his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "You could have just waked me up the old-fashioned way, Mokuba," he called out.

It took a while before he finally heard the answer, "But where's the fun in that?"

Kaiba smiled. Yeah, he could definitely learn to get use to work-free Saturdays.

~(^-^)/＼(^o^)／\(^-^)~

Yami laughed as he watched the expression on Seto's face changed from curious to disgust as he tried a strawberry-flavored pocky stick.

"Ugh, by the gods, who would torture themselves into eating this stuff?" said Seto, spitting the taste out.

They were in Domino Plaza, sitting on the steps on the side of the Domino Museum. Though the grey clouds obscured the sun from view and the October winds made it the day chillier, there were still at a lot of people out so they were sticking to the shadows to avoid being mistaken to be there counterparts.

When they had arrived around 9 o'clock the museum wasn't open yet so they decide to wait until it open at 11, Yami taking the opportunity to show Seto the modern world's vastly different cuisine. They tried hamburgers and french fries (Seto actually enjoyed it...both the hamburger and Yami's cheeseburger), an orange-flavored Cheerio (Seto nearly choked from the fizzy sensation, practically dropping the bottle in surprise), and now pocky.

Still chuckling, Yami handed the priest his bottle of Cheerio which was gladly taken. "Honestly, I think they taste great. I love them." He had to hold back another round of laughter as Seto gave him an incredulous look.

Handing the bottle back to him, Seto scanned the area for a while before spotting the owner of the museum walking towards the front doors. "Pharaoh."

Yami started to reprimand him for using his old title but stopped when he saw who Seto was watching. He stood up and motioned for Seto to do the same as Isis came into view.

As she was beginning to unlocked the doors, Yami stepped forward and spoke softly so as not to startle her, "Isis."

The Egyptian woman turned around and was stunned to find two regal men very much alive. The last place she expected the two would be on the steps of her museum. "My Pharaoh!" She bowed deeply before saying, "Welcome back to you as well, High Priest." Again she bowed.

After they both acknowledged her she said, "I should've guessed your return here when I noticed our recent visitors. I take it that is the reason you are here?"

Yami nodded and the young women gestured for them to follow her inside. As they trailed behind her she led them deep into the museum and allowed the ancient duo through a door that was labeled with Isis's name. They walked into what looked to be her office; it was sparsely decorated, filled with only an oak desk set with a set of comfortable-looking chairs in front of it, a filing cabinet, and a few serene pictures hanging on the beige walls.

Isis closed the door behind them saying, "Please have a seat. We can talk freely in here."

Once they were all seated, Yami was the first to speak, getting right down to business. "How long have you noticed the monsters?"

"About a week ago," came Isis's immediate reply.

"Do you think you can trace them?"

Isis blinked in surprise. "Trace them?"

"Yes. I need you to find out where it is they are coming from."

Isis leaned back in her chair, looking thoughtful as she regarded the ex-pharaoh. After a few moments of silence she slowly stated, "It may be possible for me to—I think I still remember a few tracing spells. Do I need to be with you when—"

"No," Seto interrupted. "We'll force it toward casting area, however large you can manage to make it, so you can cast your spell safely without being close to it."

"Alright, then," said Isis, nodding. "I'll help you. Allow me some time though to get use to casting again, my king."

Yami frowned slightly. "How much time?"

"No more than a day or two."

"Alright."

~(^-^)/＼(^o^)／\(^-^)~

Kaiba watched as Mokuba paid the street vendor for his nikuman while eating his gyoza-filled taiyaki. His younger brother had insisted on going out for the day and though he had initially refused, once Mokuba pulled the dreaded puppy dog look...well, it was all she wrote after that. So, here they were in Domino Plaza, fresh out of Almondo's Cafe and Mokuba had decided to grab something to eat before they headed out to Kaiba Land (although he tried to make his point to his brother that they could get something to eat there, but to no avail).

Sighing, Kaiba looked around; so far he hadn't spotted any photographers taking snaps of him and no large crowds of obsessed fangirls were charging his way and that was just fine with him. He was tired and the last thing he needed was for stupid people to ruining his or his brother's day. Taking a swig of his Cheerio, he smiled slightly when Mokuba came bounding back to him, rikumans in tow.

"Nii-sama, these are really good!" he exclaimed happily. "You should try some of mine!"

"No thanks," Kaiba said. "I'll have some next time."

Mokuba pouted a little before saying, "Oh, all right...Ah, Nii-sama! Isn't that Yuugi and Isis over there?"

Kaiba spun around to where his brother was pointing and nearly cursed out loud.

It was not Yuugi but Yami standing on the museum steps with Isis; Kaiba could tell because he was wearing the same outfit he wore last night. Luckily, the ex-pharaoh hadn't noticed him yet which was to be expected since he was on the other side of the plaza and not wearing his usual trench coat attire. He was just in what he deemed "normal" clothes for a teenager his age: a black blazer over a formfitting white t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. Of course, Yami wasn't going to notice him, much less recognize him but he didn't want to be anywhere near him right now.

"Let's go, Mokuba," he ordered, turning away and walking back to his car.

Surprised, Mokuba asked, "Wait, Nii-sama, you don't want to say hi to them?"

Kaiba gave him a look that clearly said "you're kidding me, right?"

Mokuba sighed but followed his big brother, not wanting to get into an argument about his brother's anti-social habits.

~(^-^)/＼(^o^)／\(^-^)~

"Did you see what he was wearing? He looked like he was 30 instead of 18 years old!"

Yami sighed. "Would you stop that? Besides you're not dressed any better; you look like a pirate."

Seto gave him a blank stare before looking over his own outfit which consisted of nothing more than a white long-sleeved button-down shirt that wasn't even buttoned all the way, thus revealing more sun-kissed skin than necessary, distressed jeans, and a good helping of gold and silver jewelry. He definitely stood out to say the least, even more so since he looked just like a certain blue-eyed CEO.

As they turned on a street that led back to Kaiba's mansion, the priest responded stubbornly, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

Yami smiled but said nothing further on the subject. As far as he was concern he was just glad that Kaiba hadn't likewise seen Seto's attire—or seen him at all. He had barely managed to push the priest behind one of the nearby pillars in time when he saw Mokuba look their way. He got lucky; if he hadn't seen the kid he would've never had noticed that Kaiba was beside him. He'd never admit it to Seto but he thought Kaiba didn't look nearly as bad although it look like the guy didn't own any clothes that didn't resemble suits or made him look intimidating.

Yami shook his head to himself before holding back a yawn. He was already feeling tired and the day had barely begun; he still wasn't entirely used to his new body so he was still prone to sleep a bit more than the average person should. As soon as they got back to the mansion, he was going to wash his clothes and then go straight to sleep. Hopefully, the Kaiba brothers will be out for a long—

"Yo, Yug!"

Yami froze. That wasn't who he thought it was…was it? Yuugi couldn't be nearby here...

Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled him and hoisted him up into the air causing Yami to yelp in surprise. With dread Yami realized that he was mistaken as the voice he knew too well said, "Haha, I knew you wouldn't leave us hanging, ol' pal!"

"Jonouchi! Let me go!" Yami yelled.

Said man promptly set him down but didn't release him as he put the ex-pharaoh into a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully as he beamed. "I'm glad you had a change of heart, man—"

"Did you not here him say 'let go'?" said a dangerously cold voice.

Both Yami and Jonouchi ceased moving; Yami more out of concern for his friend and the latter more out of shock. Jonouchi just noticed Seto was standing beside them and was sending a deadly glare his way.

"Yo, Yug, what's Money-bags doing here?" Jonouchi asked, releasing Yami. "And, Jesus, man, what the hell are you wearing?"

Seto had the mindset not to answer and only glared as Yami staggered back to his side, rubbing his neck. Well, this was definitely an Oh, Shit Moment. He was stuck between blatantly lying or revealing who he really was, neither of which he wanted to do, but sooner or—_Oh, shit_, Yami thought. _Fucking fantastic_.

Honda came bounding up to them, panting heavily and holding a hand to his side. "What the hell, man? You took off what a fucking word and—" He stopped having just noticed Yami's and Seto's presence. "Dude, when did you guys get _tans?_ And what happen to your clothes, Yuugi?"

Jonouchi looked at Honda before taking a better look at the pair in front of him. Honda was right; both of them looked like they had just got of a tanning salon and he could see that Yuugi's clothes were torn which was weird since he saw Yuugi 20 minutes ago and wearing something totally different and tan free. On closer inspection he could even vaguely see some dried blood stains on his clothes.

Jonouchi looked up to his friend's face and his mouth dropped. Those eyes...

Yami sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Fuck it; they were all going to find out sooner or later.

"Hey, you guys," he said, a little bit tentatively. "It's me, Yami."

A pin could've dropped and half the neighborhood would've heard it. It was just that quiet.

"_Oh, my fucking gosh!_" they both practically screamed and rushed toward him, hugging him tightly and speaking at nearly the same time as they asked him:

"How did ya get back here?"

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Man, how long have ya been here?"

"And you have you're on body!"

"Come on you two," Yami said grinning.

They released him, both a little teary-eyed as they regarded him.

"Sorry, 'bout tha mistake, man," Jonouchi said, a light pink coloring his cheeks. He turns his head and looks at Seto who was watching their exchange with interest. "So, then, that's not really Kaiba, right?"

"No, I'm not," Seto said flatly as if disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"Seto," said Yami reproachfully. "No, this is Seto. You might have recognized him if he was wearing his high priest outfit."

"Ooohhhh," the two boys said in unison.

"Does Yuugi know ya here?" Jonouchi asked suddenly.

"...No, he doesn't," Yami said, "and to be honest, you guys aren't even supposed to know."

"What's going on then?" asked Honda, his voice suddenly serious. "Something's going on right? Otherwise you two wouldn't be here."

Yami couldn't help but smile at Honda's insightfulness as the two teens in front him gazed at him with their full attention. They haven't changed a bit; he was sure that if he told them everything they would've immediately offered their help in his problem...just like the old days.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Seto said in a warning voice, "Pharaoh."

Yami gave him a reassuring glance. I know, he thought albeit sadly.

"It's best if you don't know anything about it. I don't want to drag you guys into my dangerous problems." Honda and Jonouchi looked they were ready to argue back but Yami held up a hand to cut them off. "Look, I know you want to help but I'm asking you to stay out of this...I also don't mind if you tell the others-they'll eventually find out anyway—just don't interfere with this, okay?"

Jonouchi rubbed his head and sighed heavily. "Alright, I won't get into this but if you need anything you can come to us anytime, no matter what!"

"Yeah," Honda nodded his head in agreement. "Just say the word and will be there!"

Smiling, Yami said, "I know, and thank-you." He backed away slowly saying, "We've got to get going so..."

"Ah—yea...us too, right, Honda?" Jonouchi asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah...," said Honda. "Maybe will see you around?"

"Maybe..." Yami said, not willing to promise anything. He turned around and waved behind him. "Take care you two."

"Yeah! Ya take care of yourself too, Yami!" came Jonouchi's shout of reply.

Yami smiled as he and Seto walked away, putting his hands inside his jacket pocket.

They had walked a considerable far amount when Seto broke the silence. "Do you miss them?"

"Hm?" Yami asked, pulled out of his thoughts.

"Do you miss them?" Seto repeated. "Miss being here with them?"

"I..." Yami started then stopped, frowning slightly.

Yami frowned slightly. In all honesty, he...hadn't really miss his friends; knowing they could live their own lives now without any threats from the shadow realm and that they didn't need him as their protector was enough for him. After all, he had lost to his aibou for a reason and he accepted that with happiness for his once partner...

And yet...the reception he received from Jou and Honda...For some reason when they hugged him and began to tear up because of his appearance in this world, he suddenly missed them immensely. So much so that it pained him because he was supposed to keep his distance from them. Maybe it was because of his new, physical body that made him feel these emotions so strongly, because up until he came into contact with them he was content with his previous situation.

But now...

"Yes," Yami answered sadly, "I miss them."

Silence. Then, "You should go see them tomorrow."

Yami quickly turned his head but Seto continued to gazed straight ahead, his expression serious as he continued, "I'm sure the gods can allow you that much. As long as your friends don't get involve, there's no reason you can't see them for awhile."

Yami stared at him for awhile before he smiled. He didn't know why he was so shocked; it wasn't like Seto himself didn't break any rules every now and then. "Alright, I will," Yami said, laughing. "Are you going to come with me as well?"

"Of course I am."

Looking away from him, Yami couldn't help but chuckle at his response. As they came to mansion's front gates he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come; it was something good to look forward to after so much of the frustration of his current problems.

* * *

**A/N: **...I hope this made up for the shortness of last chapter, haha. Anywho...

**Next time on Save the Hero:** Chapter 5- Can We Say Sur-_prise?_

*evil laughter* No snippet this time because I don't want to give anything away! Just know that it involves only one outfit or lack of wearing it (look familiar JBS?). Haha, see ya'll soon next week!


	6. Chapter 5: Can We Say Surprise?

**A/N: **Woo-hoo, I'm back! *cricket, cricket* Ahaha...

Omr, I'm soo sorry this has taken forever and a day to update! *headdesk* This chapter was very hard to finish and I kept getting stuck (I tried to work with it, believe me I did). But it's here now so, please enjoy ^^

Oh, wait, almost forgot: I totally made this chapter sound like it was so intriguing in the last chapter but I pretty much just stuck my foot in mouth again. u.u;; So without further ado, I think I'll go make a return trip to the paramedics to remove it. (When will I learn….)

Also, you may want to re-read chapter 3 again. I changed it a bit because I ended up not liking it anymore but maybe this will still make sense even if you don't read it? Guess you'll find out :)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Can We Say Sur-**_**prise**_**?**

Kaiba opened the door and walked inside as Mokuba dashed past him, flopping onto a couch before running into the kitchen and back out again. Once Kaiba closed the door, he sighed as he took off his sunglasses; for the past hour he had to deal with this sort of behavior from his brother since he downed three hefty scoops of chocolate mint and vanilla ice cream even against his advice. Now the kid was practically bouncing off the walls.

_What the hell was I thinking,_Kaiba thought, a bit exasperated while he watched his little brother jump up the stairs.

It was a rhetorical question since Kaiba already knew the answer: he was too busy thinking about Yami (_again_) to pay much attention to Mokuba. When they had left Domino Plaza for Kaiba Land he had been thoroughly pissed because he saw Yami and Isis there together. He had a suspicious feeling that Isis knew what was going on since Yami was with her and that also may mean that the Egyptian women was the smaller teen's help in his situation.

That thought alone was enough to get him even angrier and he had spent most of his time glaring out of his office window at Kaiba Land while Mokuba had a field day with his sweets. He hadn't even notice that Mokuba had ordered for food until his little brother had put a small bowl of ice cream on his lap, concern clearly in his slate eyes. After that, he paid more attention—especially when he saw what Mokuba had ordered for himself.

Once the sugar from the ice cream started to kick in, Kaiba had finally decided to leave and head for home (if he had to deal with a hyper Mokuba he'd rather do it at the comforts of his home than his office) and while on the drive back he had unintentionally drifted back to his thoughts regarding Yami. His anger had subsided enough for him to realized, after a point, that he was thinking more and more about the former pharaoh since his returned. He couldn't get the ex-pharaoh out of his head now and that greatly concerned him. He was supposed to be keeping a lid on his emotions when it came to Yami but it was easier said than done. Apparently, his half acknowledgment toward him only made his situation worse, since he was having trouble moving on.

It seemed someone out there had it in for him. They clearly wanted him to suffer because they brought the bastard back...in his own body, nonetheless. This was probably why some part of him wouldn't let the whole thing go even though the rational part of him knew Yami wasn't planning on staying in this lifetime. That fact, however, didn't stop the small voice in his head from interjecting that maybe if he could convince Yami to stay here...with him...then...

Kaiba had to fight to keep the blush from reaching his face. He was becoming like a love obsessed girl over a _guy_, and a conflicted love obsessed girl at that! He hated feeling like this, and he blamed Yami entirely for it. Even more so because having these conflicting emotions was new for him and...for all the people who he could've fallen for, it was Yami.

If he did decide to try and convince Yami to stay how was he going to confess to him without destroying there already rocky relationship? Would it be better to keep it to himself and let him leave once again? Both options didn't thrill him so what else was there?

Kaiba was pulled out of thoughts when he saw Mokuba begin to sprint toward the game room; he wasn't having any of that so he called out to him. "Mokuba, don't you have homework you should be doing?"

He saw him stop in his tracks then slowly turned to face him, a pout on his lips. "_Aww,_but, Nii-sama, can't I just play for a little while?"

"Sure you can," Kaiba said, walking towards the kitchen and passing his little brother, "after you're done with your homework."

"Okay."

Once Kaiba heard his brother bolt up the stairs and into his bedroom, he let out a relived breath. He could figure out what to do about Yami later, right now, he was just glad to be back inside his house so he could relax. Going out for a day around the city wasn't something he was used to doing but at least his brother had enjoyed himself—at least until evening comes around and the ice cream comes back to haunt him with a vengeance.

_I give him an hour before he crash and burns_, he thought idly, opening the refrigerator door.

Kaiba blinked. He could have sworn there was a full container of strawberries before he left this morning, but now there was less than half left. Opening a drawer, he found that some of the apples were gone as well as some peaches and plums. He closed it and looked around and saw that only two bananas were left on the counter. It seemed that it was only the fruit that was disappearing from the house.

Closing the door with more force than necessary, Kaiba nearly stomped his way upstairs while muttering things under his breath that sounded like, 'fucking scavenger,' and 'fruit-depleting bastard.'

He started opening doors until he finally glimpsed the familiar tri-colored hair. "Hey, next time you want to eat this...house...out of...What. The. _Hell?"_

Kaiba lost his train of thought as he stared at the surprising sight in front of him: Yami was on his hands and knees and was, for some reason, looking under the bed but that wasn't even the problem Kaiba was having at the moment. Oh no, the problem was that Yami was wearing absolutely _nothing _and his bare ass was up high in the air...his firm, smooth ass...

Kaiba's heart began to beat unbearably fast as he stared. He could see muscles move under that honey-toned skin as Yami straighten himself up and it took more willpower then he was willing to admit to tear his eyes away from the ex-pharaoh's backside and look into questioning ruby eyes.

Someone was really having the laugh of their lives up there.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Kaiba practically wanted to scream at him. Option 2 was becoming less and less of a possibility. Now how was he supposed to move on if the bastard kept unknowingly finding ways to push him closer to the point of no return? How was he going to keep his cool around him now without that fucking image burned into his mind?

_Get a fucking grip_, Kaiba told himself sternly. _This is nothing I can't handle—in fact there isn't anything I _can't_ handle_.

Conviction renewed now, Kaiba took a calming breath and was glad his voice sounded steady as he asked icily, "Where the hell are your clothes?"

Yami blinked as if he just noticed he wasn't wearing anything. "Oh, I decided to wash them. They were kind of bloody."

"And you don't have anything else to put on?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth.

Yami actually had the grace to look embarrass. "Well, no, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I didn't think I'd be here this long, so...it was a misjudgment on my part."

Kaiba scoffed at that, causing Yami to look back at him. Irritated, he started to move towards the CEO but stop when he saw Kaiba's eyes narrow into near slits. It suddenly dawned on him just how uncomfortable the taller male was looking now; nudity seemed to be one of the few things that was able to visibly unsettle him. Yami couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as he playfully asked, "What? Does me being naked bother you?"

_Yes_. "Don't toy with me, Yami." Kaiba nearly hissed. Yami was only an arm's length away now, standing there with his arms crossed and flaunting himself proudly as if walking around naked was a normal thing (well, maybe it was where he came from). All Kaiba had to do was reach out to him, grab him, and after tossing him on the king-sized bed, fuck him so hard and fast the former king wouldn't know what even happen. Pushing the tempting thought from his mind, Kaiba barked out, "Just find something to at least cover yourse-!"

Kaiba stopped talking when he heard the bathroom door open so he turned his head toward it-and saw red.

Yami visibly stiffened when he saw Seto was wearing nothing as well, save for a towel that was draped over his drenched chestnut hair. He chanced a glance at Kaiba and saw that his knuckles had turned white from being clenched so tightly.

3...2...1...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kaiba slammed the door shut with so much force it actually shook.

Yami inwardly groaned; of all the ways Kaiba could've found out about the priest it just had to be this. Watching as the enraged CEO made his way toward his past self with an air that promise violence, Yami quickly became concerned as the two were now toe-to-toe and giving each other matching death glares.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Kaiba asked in dangerous tone, irked by the fact that the former priest didn't even look the least bit fazed by him.

"Because I can be," replied Seto simply as he stepped aside and moved toward his pharaoh, but Kaiba didn't let him get that far.

Grabbing the priest's upper left arm, Kaiba slammed him into the wall with all his strength and inwardly smirked when the impact caused the priest to gasp.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled, moving in between the look-a-likes and trying to put some space from them and failing miserably. "Enough of this!"

"So the two of you have been fucking each other in my room while I was out?" Kaiba asked with barely contained fury. He was beyond incensed from this revelation—_beyond_; he wanted nothing more than to throttle Yami before he gave his priest the beating of his pitiful existence and then some. He knew he was in over his head about Yami and all he could feel right now was the intense rage building inside; he just was inching for a way to release it in the only way he saw fit.

Yami tried in vain to push Kaiba away from him and Seto but only seceded in getting pushed further against Seto by the CEO. Squirming from the contact, Yami voiced his own question, "Why would we do that, Kaiba? Seto is-"

"_Don't you dare call that bastard by my name when I'm standing right here_!" Kaiba shouted turning his frigid glare to the former pharaoh.

"_Listen_," Yami said angrily, returning the glare with his own, "he is here because he had decided to help me with those creatures running around the city, not to keep me company and _'fuck me'_as you put it! We are not like that!"

"And what business is it of yours to what I do or not with my king?" Seto interjected as he stepped away from the wall and glared at his reincarnation.

Yami growled low in his throat and turned his irritation toward the priest who he was trying to keep separate from Kaiba. "Seto, you are not helping." Returning his attention back to Kaiba he said in a calming voice, "I know what you think it looks like but I can assure you it is not, alright?"

Kaiba let the former king's words sink in; even though the two teens in front of him were...naked...it didn't look they were involve in any sexual activity. He knew this because if he was the one giving pleasure to his secret desire then there would be marks galore on Yami's body.

So, maybe he _may_have jumped the gun a bit; at least it wasn't something he did that often. He would never admit that out loud though, he had to save what little pride he had left.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer he turned on his heel saying, "Whatever. As soon as your clothes are dry were going shopping because I'm not going to allow you to walk around my house naked. I'll be damned if you make this a fucking habit."

"What? Kai-"

He didn't let him finish as he opened the door and resisted the urge to slam the door in annoyance. As he walked away he couldn't help muttering under his breath, "Fucking idiot."

( ｀∧´)~(￣ー￣)~( ｀∧´)

"Fucking idiot...I can't believe he's my reincarnate," Seto muttered darkly.

Yami didn't reply at all. He wasn't in any mood to talk after what had transpired a few moments ago. To him the 'fucking idiot' could've thrown them out on their asses without so much as a thought and Yami was just glad that he didn't. Kaiba had every right to though Yami found his reaction more extreme then he had anticipated; he just had the feeling that Kaiba wasn't just angry about finding him and Seto naked. He could tell that much from the young businessman.

Sighing, Yami opened the bedroom door and looked out; the hallway was thankfully empty and there were no sounds of anyone approaching. Turning around to look at Seto he said tiredly, "I'm going out. I'll be back."

"Better take something to cover up if you don't want my reincarnate to go on a murderous rampage if he somehow chances upon seeing you," Seto replied in the same dark tone.

Yami huffed at the comment but took a towel anyway and wrapped it around his waist. What a day this was becoming, he thought as he stepped out into the hallway.

( ｀∧´)~(￣ー￣)~( ｀∧´)

Kaiba stared at his computer screen in disbelief as he watched his security tapes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

No matter what camera tape around the mansion he looked at there was no sign of the priest on any of the screens; which wasn't even possible because all of the blind spots around his mansion were covered and there were traps set everywhere for unsuspecting intruders. This wasn't an easy place to break into and not get caught immediately.

A soft cough rang through the room causing Kaiba to look up; annoyance clearly etched on his features before he realized it was Yami. He was standing in the doorway of his private office, dressed in the jacket and jeans Kaiba had seen him wear the night before minus the blood.

Once Yami saw that he had the C.E.O's attention he strode inside the room toward the chair opposite and gracefully sat down, his crimson eyes never leaving cobalt blue. "Are you calm now?" he asked, evenly.

"Hn," Kaiba grunted, turning his attention to the computer screen again. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about you wanting to buy me clothes," answered Yami, getting right to the point. "I know you want to go shopping in all but I'd rather you didn't spend your money on a lot of clothing on me when I'm not going to stay here for long."

"Oh, is that right?" Kaiba said sarcastically. Fixing the former pharaoh with a cold glare he informed him in a curt tone, "What I decide to do with my money is of no concern to you. You should be grateful I'm even offering."

Yami scowled. He didn't want to impose on Kaiba's rare generosity but he thought it would be ridiculous to spend on clothes he wouldn't need for long. The problem with the monsters would be resolved within a matter of days thanks to the new addition of Isis' skills that he was more than confident in. He wasn't fond wasting money even if it was Kaiba's; he just knew that Kaiba would buy the best money could buy if Yami left him to do the shopping.

Maybe that was what made him continue to argue as he said, "Be that as it may I'm only letting you know because I won't be staying here for long."

"Hn."

"Kai—"

"I heard you, Yami," Kaiba said, cutting off the ruby-eyed male in front of him.

He didn't want to hear anymore of Yami leaving again—and so soon at that. He didn't want to realize that he was going to lose his desire for a second time even though he saw it coming. Yes, Yami was right about the spending but for the life of him, he was too stubborn to vocally agree with the ex-pharaoh even if he was right.

"If you have nothing else to say then you can leave," he gazed coldly at Yami as he continued. "I'll be down in a while for us to leave."

Yami made an irritated sound but pushed himself off from the chair anyway; he knew from experience that when Kaiba got like this there was nothing he could do or say to get his point through the taller man's thick skull. Besides, Kaiba was right about one thing: it was his money so what did he care of the CEO chose to waste it on him?

Kaiba watched Yami walked away before turning back to the screen. If he was going to make any attempt to change Yami's mind then now would be the perfect opportunity; he may not get another chance if he let this one go. It all depended on just how bad he wanted Yami to stay.

Shutting down his computer he muttered, "Fucking coward," to the receding form.

Hearing it, Yami stopped and turned around. "What was that?" he asked angrily.

No turning back now, Kaiba thought as he looked back up. He decided that he wasn't going to outright confess; getting Yami to stay was going to be challenging enough without tacking that mess on. No, he was going to use a different tactic...

Standing up and closing the lid of his laptop, Kaiba replied smoothly, "I said you're a fucking coward." He moved around his desk to stand in front of Yami, looming over him as he challenged the ex-pharaoh to deny it with a smirk. "What? Does that bother you?"

"Yes," Yami snapped, defiantly holding his ground despite the CEO's impressive height. "Just what have I done to—"

"Oh, well let's see," Kaiba said, a sarcastic edge coming into his voice. "You were given a chance to stay here but you cowardly chose the easy way out; you plan on disappearing again without so much as a hello or goodbye to what you call your so-called friends and had I not ran in to you last night none of us would've known you were even here. So, if none of that labels you as a coward then what does it make you—an asshole of a friend?"

Yami nearly gaped at him. He was actually taken aback at Kaiba's behavior. He had no idea where this was coming from; this had nothing to do with their former topic of shopping and he didn't understand why Kaiba had the sudden interest of his friends or why Kaiba even cared at all. The CEO's whole attitude was enough to seriously annoy him. He was having a hard time following Kaiba's train of thought he'd be damned if he let him get away with calling him a coward.

Angrily, Yami shot back, "I haven't reunited with my friends because I don't want to drag them into this! I just don't want to disrupt their lives again especially over something as little as a few creatures. My actions do not make me a coward; I'm just protecting them and it's better for them not to know I was even here at all!" By the end of his sentence Yami realized he was nearly shouting; his annoyance getting the better of him. Kaiba had no clue on how much he wanted to see his friends and even though the CEO was right about his initial plan he had changed his mind. But he hadn't changed his mind to keep them out of his situation, that much he was still determined to hold up. Lowering his voice, Yami asked acidly, "And why should I have to explain anything I do to someone who didn't even believe I existed?"

"I do believe you exist. I noticed you for who you weren't even though I never said it out loud to you. And as for explaining yourself," Kaiba murmured as he leaned into Yami's personal space, "I think you should because from my end it looked like you were running away from what could've been your new life."

Yami almost didn't hear the rest of what Kaiba had said nor had he noticed the distance that was shorten between them; his eyes were staring into intense blue as if he was searching for the truth in Kaiba's words. When he saw that Kaiba wasn't lying he asked softly, "Then why did you denied—"

"What do you think?" Kaiba huffed.

Yami paused as he let the CEO's words sink in-and suddenly noticed just how close Kaiba was to him. He started to say something but was cut off again with a commanding, "Don't try to avoid answering me, Yami."

"I wasn't running away," Yami said defensively as he tried to put some distance between himself and Kaiba. He had noticed a look in the taller man's eyes that he couldn't discern and it immediately made him uneasy.

"Then what were you doing?" Kaiba asked, undeterred by the movement and stepped closer to Yami.

Yami felt his back hit the edge of the doorway and his nervousness increased. He suddenly found himself explaining, if only to get Kaiba to get away from him and stop looking at him in such a way. "Look, I don't know why you care all of the sudden but I wasn't running away! I lost to Ai—Yuugi—so there was no place for a _dead_soul to stay in the world of the living; he didn't need me anymore so there was no reason for me to stay."

"_That's_ why you left?"

"Again, why the hell do you _care?" _Yami snapped. "Especially now of all times when you had the opportunity to tell me—!" He stopped midsentence as a thought suddenly dawned on him. "Why? Did you miss me?" He grinned, not failing to notice the light shade of pink that colored Kaiba's cheeks as he turned away.

"Hn. Don't flatter yourself," he said, finally stepping out of Yami's space.

"Liar," said Yami, his grin turning into a wide smirk.

Walking away before Yami could get any closer to the real truth, Kaiba promptly left his study while calling over his shoulder, "I'm not lying. Now, come on; we're leaving."

"Huh?"

"We're getting the shopping out of the way now," Kaiba said. "I still have other things to do so let's get this over with."

"But Kaiba—"

Said CEO turned around and gave Yami a don't-mess-with-my-hospitality look and continued to walk down the hallway.

Sighing, Yami followed after him, grumbling a few choice words about the CEO's obstinacy.

( ｀∧´)~(￣ー￣)~( ｀∧´)

"Will you wear this?"

Yami looked up at the leather vest that Kaiba was holding up. It was black with silver buttons and intricate crisscross details on the sides; to say he didn't love it was an understatement but he was supposed to be trying to derail Kaiba from further piling any more clothes in their (already) full shopping cart. "Kaiba, I really think we should stop. Don't you think we have enough now?"

Kaiba looked at him, then at their shopping cart before tossing the article of clothing on the pile. Yami nearly gaped at him as Kaiba walked pass saying, "Alright then, we can go."

"I'm not taking all of that, Kaiba," Yami said stubbornly. He folded his arms as he stood by the cart before one of the price tags caught his eye. Turning away to look closer at it, his jaw nearly hit the floor as he snatched the tag up to eye level (as if the price would actually change if he brought it closer to him). "Kaiba, do you see how much this _cost?"_

"Here we go," said Kaiba under his breath.

"I'm sorry but I really can't take all of these!"

Sighing, Kaiba decided, for once, to just let Yami have his way. He was tired of being stared at in the mall and he still had business to take care of. If Fine, then pick out what you want so we can just go."

Yami stopped, the beginning of a rant on his tongue. "Alright, I can do that," he conceded, moving toward the cart and shifting through the clothes. "Why didn't we do that from the beginning?" he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, Kaiba heard him. "Will you stop complaining and just hurry up already?"

Yami scowled at him but otherwise he didn't say anything else which was just fine with Kaiba.

( ｀∧´)~(￣ー￣)~( ｀∧´)

As Kaiba pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, he couldn't help but be overly pleased with himself. Even though he was sure Yami intended to leave the mall with only several outfits, the ex-pharaoh had actually managed to get a set of outfits that would last him for a month, give or take a few days.

Looks like the ex-spirit just couldn't help himself. Kaiba glanced to the aforementioned boy beside him and inwardly smirked. It would also look like he was feeling guilty about it as well, since hadn't spoken two words other than a "Thank you, Kaiba." _Oh, well,_ Kaiba thought idly. _He'll get over it._

He put his car in park and got out of it, already spotting some of the staff members that he had previously called that had come to take the bags—and someone else he didn't want to see at all: the damn priest. Kaiba unconsciously gritted his teeth as he watched his look-alike near him and Yami, an air of urgency surrounding the priest as he hurried to them…or rather to Yami.

"Pharaoh, you're just in time," the priest said, opening the car door and nearly dragging Yami out of it. "We need to go; they're back again."

Yami started. "Alright, then let's go," he said before turning back toward Kaiba. "I'm sorry, Kaiba. I would help take in my things but I need to go. Don't go out at all tonight if you can help it; it may be to dangerous." With that said, Yami turned away from him as well as the priest.

"Hey-!" Kaiba shouted but when he blinked...they were gone.

"Damnit," he murmured, getting back in his car and slamming his door. Looks like his work will have to wait a little longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, well this was uber long and I (kinda) feel bad about that. I couldn't really fine a good place to split it.

Please review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
